deadpoetssocietyfandomcom-20200214-history
Waluigi
{Villain Infobox |image = Waluigi SMP.png |size = 200 |fullname = Waluigi |alias = None |origin = Mario Tennis |occupation = Wario's partner Luigi's rival |skills = Superhuman Strength Superhuman Agility Aquakinesis Swimming Through the Air Skilled Dancer Mastery of Sports (such as playing tennis, kart racing, etc.) High Intelligence Cunning Scheming |hobby = Antagonizing Luigi. Working with Wario. Drinking a homemade broth made from loose cream and napkin squeezings and ketchup water" |goals = Take over the world (failed/formerly). Defeat Luigi and ruin his life (ongoing). Get Princess Daisy to love him (failed). |crimes = Theft Attempted murder Vandalism |type of villain = Egotistical Rival}} Waluigi is a recurring antagonist and occasional anti-hero in the Super Mario franchise. Introduced in Mario Tennis in 2000, he serves as the primary compatriot of Wario and as an "anti-Luigi" in much the same way Wario serves as the reverse of Mario. Waluigi has been the main antagonist of the only two Mario games: Mario Party 3 and Dance Dance Revolution Mario Mix. However, he is not the final boss of the latter game and is the first one instead, giving the other keys the heroes add to Wario, a big Blooper, King Chilly, and Bowser. He also appears as a minor antagonist in the story mode of Mario Tennis Aces, along with Wario. Just like Mario, Luigi, and Wario, he is voiced by . Biography Waluigi runs his own motor-oil company. He never truly appears as a villain in Mario games, with the exception of Mario DDR. Waluigi is the second-oldest Mario brother. There is a theory that Wario and Waluigi (The Wario Bros.) are not Mario's brothers since in Mario Tennis, they sent a letter calling them cousins. If this is true, then the term of "brother" in the other games just means friend/close relative. Luigi is the positive spinoff of Mario and Wario is the negative spinoff of Mario, so Waluigi is not just a spinoff of Mario's design but also one for Wario because he needs a doppelganger brother of his own to even out Luigi. Some would think that these two are pure evil, but the truth is they are just bumbling crooks. In the movie, it is stated that the Wario Bros. are not their brothers. If he wins in Mario Party 8, he holds out a long red rose, showing that he either has a sweet side or is simply being vain. Waluigi is a playable character in most of the Mario-sport games. He also joined the Olympic Games and the Olympic Winter Games. Mario Tennis Aces In the newest Mario Tennis game Mario Tennis Aces, Waluigi plays the role as a minor antagonist in its Adventure mode. In the story, both him and Wario are under the control of Lucien, an ancient evil tennis racket. It is stated that they were easy to manipulate because of their greed. However, rather than themselves, Lucien forces them to give it to Mario so it can use his body to take over the world, perhaps enforcing the idea that Waluigi (and Wario) are seen as incompetent by about everyone. Luigi ends up taking Lucien instead, however, and becomes possesed by it, transforming into a mummified, evil version of himself. As this happens, the same fate is bestowed upon Waluigi and Wario. They do not do much in the story at first, but at the end of the story, they steal two of the Power Stones used to either enpower or defeat Lucien right from under Mario's nose and challenge him to a duel in Marina Stadium. Instead, however, they do a Doubles round against Princess Peach and Princess Daisy while Mario takes on the posessed Luigi. When they enter the stadium, they receive a dose of booing for their usual behavior in sports, such as foul play and bad sportsmanship. In the game itself, Waluigi, much like he usually is, is a Defensive character. He used to be extremely overpowered, but is now a lot more balanced. He has great reach and good shot power, but is rather slow and his shots don't curve very well. As a result, Waluigi players usually spam his Flat Shot. His Special Shot, Showtime, involves him showing his theatrical side, which looks a lot like the animation for him getting an Eagle or better in Mario Golf World Tour; He snaps his finger, gets a rose in his mouth, poses and spins around while screaming "WAAAAAAAAAAAAA" and levitates upwards. His Special Shot seems to also have rose petals as its visual effect. Much like the Mario Brothers and Wario, he is this time in a tennis outfit: a purple polo, a tennis cap, black shorts and tennis shoes that are pointy and resemble his normal shoes. He also does the Moonwalk while doing a Trick Shot. Appearance Waluigi is tall, with black overalls, a purple shirt, and a purple hat with a yellow upside down "L" along with orange elf-like shoes and white gloves with his symbol printed on it (similar to Wario's). He also possesses a crooked mustache, a big pink nose just like Wario's, pointy ears and a huge chin, and is rather skinny. Red Eyes In the original Mario Tennis, whenever Waluigi won a round, his eyes would flash red for a second. This is unknown why he does this, but some speculate he is a robot created by Wario. In Mario Tennis Open, he does this again, but only for two seconds this time. Personality In a twisted way, Waluigi is similar to Luigi, whereas Luigi is more timid, but cautious and conscientious than the brave, but bull-headed and noble Mario. Waluigi is more passive-aggressive and self-pitying than the outwardly aggressive Wario. Waluigi also complains a lot, and cannot accept his own flaws, whenever he fails, he tends to blame it on others, by claiming everyone's a cheater. Indeed, Charles Martinet, the voice actor of Waluigi, stated that self-pity was his primary characteristic. He is also jealous, spiteful, and bitter. In short, Waluigi is a cruel parody of Luigi. He also has many attributes of a classic villain, such as treachery, cunning, manipulation, and occasionally, he exhibits some narcissistic and psychotic tendencies. Because he is unpopular with many people in universe, Waluigi is boastful, and brags obnoxiously about every achievement, be it big or small, since nobody else will give him any positive reinforcement. Relationship with Wario Ever since Mario Tennis 64, Wario and Waluigi have been working side by side in criminal activity to go kart racing. It is believed by many that they are brothers and are cousins to Mario and Luigi. Even Waluigi's Brawl trophy admits their relationship is a mystery. Charles Martinet, Waluigi's voice, states that "I think they are just two evil guys who, well, liked each other." Powers and Abilities Waluigi has the power to summon water, which he can use to cover an area. Waluigi can also swim through the air as a way of flying. Waluigi is incredibly skilled at sports, with his best sport being tennis. Waluigi often uses Bob-ombs, and Piranha Plants in battle. Waluigi's legs are incredibly powerful, allowing him to jump high and run at high speeds. Waluigi can also use the warpspeed power-up to move at high speeds. With the power of all of the Music Keys, Waluigi becomes the best dancer in the world, and his dance moves have hypnotic abilities. Gallery Images File:WaluigiTennis64.jpg|Waluigi's classic appearance Waluigi Artwork.png WalHD.png Waluigi.jpg|Waluigi in Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games series. SSB4 Waluigi.jpg|Waluigi as an Assist Trophy in Super Smash Bros. For 3DS and Super Smash Bros. For Wii U. Waluigi Artwork - Mario Party 5.png|Waluigi slinging a cherry in Berry Basket in Mario Party 5. Mario Presenting Wally DDR.png|Mario dancing against Waluigi in a dance-off in Dance Dance Revolution Mario Mix. WaluigiSpecial.jpg|Waluigi performing his Special Shot in Mario Tennis Aces. mario-tennis-aces-waluigi-possessed-court-articleH-070918.jpg|Waluigi is possessed by Lucien in Mario Tennis Aces in Adventure Mode. WaluigiGWIcon.png|Waluigi's Game & Watch Gallery 4 icon. WaluigiGW.png|Waluigi in Game & Watch Gallery 4. Waluigiassist.png MSOGT_Waluigi_Hurdles.png|Waluigi in Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games Tokyo 2020. Mario Luigi Wario and Waluigi eating doughnuts.jpeg|Wario Waluigi and their rivals Mario and Luigi eating doughnuts in Mario Party 10. Daisys Friends.jpg Waluigi surfing suit.png|Waluigi in his surfing suit in the surfing event in Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games Tokyo 2020. Videos 10 Interesting facts about Waluigi Waluigi - Did You Know Gaming? Feat. Lucahjin Trivia *It's Born 21 July 1997 *Like Mario, Wario, Luigi, Baby Mario, and Baby Luigi, Waluigi is voiced by Charles Martinet in the Mario games. *Waluigi is somewhat similar to Robbie Rotten, since they are both very slender, both dress in purple, and are both incredibly sneaky and devious. *Waluigi is also similar to Dick Dastardly from Wacky Races as they are both cheaters, and they both wear purple. *Both Luigi and Waluigi seem to be in love with Daisy. *Despite being seen as a joke character by Nintendo, Waluigi has a surprisingly large fanbase and is one of the most beloved Mario characters to date. *The official guide for Mario Kart: Double Dash!! indicates that Waluigi has a recurring nightmare in which he transforms into a Pokémon. *Waluigi has starred in a multitude of fan games, the most popular and beloved one being the game, Psycho Waluigi, made by Thunder Dragon. In the game, Waluigi ends up in the land of Unconsia and is informed by a creature named Psycho Iris that he has Psychic powers. Psycho Iris the asks Waluigi if he wants to "TAKE OVER THE WORLD OF UNCONSIA?", to which he gleefully replies and the two go around invading various kingdoms, dethroning the rulers and fighting General Hazel of the Hanzelnaut army. *In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U, and Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, one of Luigi's alternate costumes is based on Waluigi's color scheme. Mario also has a similar costume too. *Waluigi's colors is referenced in Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door when Mario wears both the W Emblem and L Emblem badges together. **Additionally, Mario has a palette swap based on Waluigi's outfit in SSB4 and SSBU, and a Waluigi costume in Super Mario Odyssey. The Waluigi costume hints at Waluigi's lack of major roles, his cap saying it's barely used and his clothing saying something about lurking in the shadows. *Despite being Wario's partner, he has never appeared in any Wario games. *''Mario Tennis'' for the Game Boy Color marks Waluigi's only appearance on a Game Boy Color game. *''Mario Tennis Power Tour'' marks the only time where Waluigi is seen without Wario. *Although Waluigi is not playable in Mario Kart 7 (though he was supposed to appear in the game as a playable character, but was scrapped, due to time constraints), but his track, Waluigi Pinball from Mario Kart DS appears as one of the retro tracks, which makes it the only post-''Mario Kart Double Dash!!'' game where Waluigi does not physically appear. *During the development of Mario Tennis for the Nintendo 64, before the name "Waluigi" is ultimately decided, several names were brainstormed such as "Jeroji", "Jinani" and "Wa-igi". Navigation pl:Waluigi